


So, Tell Me?

by ProbablyBread



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pure sap, dedicated to Amy because she deserves sap, enjoy, literally nothing but sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyBread/pseuds/ProbablyBread
Summary: “Do you believe in love at first sight?” the question came suddenly through the dark and Clementine knew she would not be sleeping any time soon.





	So, Tell Me?

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” the question came suddenly through the dark and Clementine knew she would not be sleeping any time soon. 

“Do you?” She asked back quietly and she could almost feel Violet roll her eyes. 

“You can’t answer a question with a question Clem. Besides, I asked first. So, tell me?” The blonde shifted in her arms and Clem could barely make out her pale eyes through the dark.

Taking a deep breath she pondered over her answer. Her first reaction was to definitely say no, in this world you have no idea who you can trust and acting on an initial feeling in down right dangerous. But then she remembered the feeling in her stomach when she saw a certain girl in a tree her all that time ago. 

“I’m going to say...no. I don’t,” The words rang through the air with uncertainty. Clem couldn’t hold back a laugh as she felt Violet huff pull away a little. “What? Do you?”

“Of course I do! What’s the point in living if you can’t fall in love with someone the first time your eyes meet?” She whisper-screamed with an offended tilt in her voice. 

“Um..surviving Vi..The point of living...is surviving.” A sudden pain spread through her arm and it took her tired brain a second to process that her girlfriend had punched her. 

“No, that is just surviving and that sucks the fun out of being alive. I am talking about spotting someone across the room and immediately feeling a deep attachment to them. You’ve never felt like that?” Violet shifted so she was laying on top of the brunette and Clem's hands found the girl’s waist.

Leaning down Violet rested her forehead on Clementine’s and she let her lips brush over hers. Clem couldn’t help the smile that grew as she leaned up to meet her girlfriend. The kiss was quick but it was sweet and made both girls pull away smiling. 

“The first time I saw you up on the wall….I think I knew you’d mean something to me,” Clem admitted quietly letting their lips touch occasionally as she spoke. Violet let out a small noise of triumph and kissed her soundly. 

“I fucking knew it. I saw the way you looked at me,” Clem laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“What I looked at you and suddenly you knew we were soulmates?” 

“Nah, I just knew you wanted to get into my pants.” Violet shrugged and Clem laughed flipping them over so she was on top. 

“Oh? Well..maybe you’re right” She continued to laugh as she leaned in and started kissing a trail up the blonde’s neck. 

“Mm..yep, I’m fairly certain I was. But just in case..you should prove my theory.” And Clem smirked and nodded as she found the sweet spot under her girl’s ear. She was right though, she would not be sleeping anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> To my sunrise <3


End file.
